


into the light of a dark black night

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe: The Birds (1963) Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Darcy Feels, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dark Elf Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flirting, Physical Manifestation of PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's pretty sure she's imagining things.OR, alternately, there is a hell of a coincidental sequence of events happening around her.Whatever it is, these stupid birds need to stop.She's not a fan of jump scares, okay?For Day 6 of my Halloween Prompts:  The Birds (1963) AU/Fusion





	into the light of a dark black night

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr anon prompted this. <3 
> 
> October 6: The Birds (1963) AU/Fusion. 
> 
> Special thanks to Hollyspacey for her help with plotty things! <3 <3 <3 (I.e, thank her for this fic's existance).
> 
> Title from 'Blackbird' by The Beatles. <3

Darcy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  

It wasn’t going to happen today.  

The thing with the birds.  It wasn’t going to happen.  Because it wasn’t really happening.  It was just her poor, under-rested mind making something out of nothing.  

It would be easy just to stay inside today.  Just to…  _ not  _ go out.

She was  _ not _ living in a Hitchcockian nightmare.  

It was all in her head.  Just coincidences… right?  

She took one more deep breath for good measure and opened the door to her apartment.  She walked down the hall with purpose because she was Darcy Fucking Lewis.  And she pretty much ran this place.  

And those fucking birds could go… suck an egg.  Or something equally as insulting to birds.  It was possible that they hadn’t gotten the memo, but she didn’t have time for their birdshit.  (Ha, see what she did there?)

All she had to do was walk out the front door of the complex, go do a quick check of the grounds and see who was doing what and where, and then head to the lab with Jane to check in on things down there.  

Easy peasy.  

“Good morning, Darcy…” a soft, familiar voice sounded from behind her.  

It filled her with something akin to warmth.  Just this side of too warm for warmth.  She spun around and smiled widely at the owner.  

“Good morning, Wanda.”  

That was as far as the interchange went.  Because the shyest Avenger blushed into her cheerios and Darcy was kind of running late.  So she waved and grinned as she made her way to the front door.  

It was going to be a good day.  Yeah, definitely.  

She shrieked as a flock of Birds swooped right towards her, nearly knocking her backwards.  Her heart leapt into her chest as they flew up into the sky.  

Clutching her chest, she tried to steady her breathing as she ran more than walked towards the company car.  

Okay, well.  She wasn’t going to let this be a terrible day.  So there was  _ that _ , at least.  

* * *

 

Wanda frowned.  

That wasn’t the first time she’d seen something like that happen around Darcy.  

It was always birds.  And it was always sudden.  It was enough to give a person anxiety attacks.  She was surprised that Darcy didn’t have more anxiety attacks.  

She was also surprised that Darcy hadn’t told anyone about it.  

Wanda wondered if it had something to do with that odd energy she could see floating around Darcy’s head.  Something red and ethereal.  It wasn’t of this world.  It was nothing Wanda had ever encountered before.  

She decided that it might be within her job description to follow Darcy around.  Just to see if there was anything she could do for the intern-turned-whatever-it-was-her-title-was.  (Whatever Darcy’s title was, Wanda was certain Tony Stark wasn’t paying her enough.  She did practically everything around here.)  

Wanda rose, sending her bowl and spoon to the sink as she walked towards the front door.  She had only just moved through it when she witnessed another flock of birds swoop towards the windshield of the car Darcy was driving down the road in front of the building.  

She squinted, attempting to see the birds this time.  It was easier to focus on them since Darcy was technically inside the car.  (Wanda found it hard to focus on anything else but Darcy when the other woman was in her vicinity.)

“Hmm…” she hummed aloud.

It was interesting.  These birds had a similar aura to Darcy.  Red and wispy.  

She’d need a little more information, but Wanda was forming a plan.  

* * *

 

Darcy looked up to meet Wanda’s dark eyes staring at her from across the cubicle partition in the lab.  The partitions were tacky, but boundaries were a necessary evil when working this closely with Tony Stark.  

Darcy grinned immediately.  “Oh hi!”  Rising up, she crossed the floor to stand closer.  “What can I do ya for?”  

“How long have the birds been doing that?”  Wanda asked, her eyes narrowing slightly as a tiny tickle in the back of Darcy’s head implied that she was there.  Probing.  

Knowing she should feel at least the tiniest bit violated… (even if she didn’t), Darcy furrowed her brow.  “Whatcha looking for, Red?”  

“Since the Dark Elf invasion?”  Wanda murmured, pursing her lips and drawing Darcy’s attention to how full and lush they were.  Which wasn’t exactly the thought she wanted crossing her mind just as the object of the thought was perusing her psyche like a rolodex.  

“Ummm, yeah.  I mean, it’s probably just a coincidence, right?”  She gulped a little.  

The moment was tense.  She was pretty sure Wanda knew about her little crush now, and therefore, the tension had thickened to cold buttery levels.  

It was at that precise moment that a loud squawking sound diverted her attention.  

Well, it diverted everyone’s attention, actually. 

Darcy turned in horror to face a swooping flock of birds just as they began to freak out and fly around the lab. Holy crap.  Holy… SHITBALLS.  What the actual…  

How did they get in here?  Was nowhere sacred?  Was she going to be plagued with these stupid jumpscares with wings for the rest of her life?   

“Everyone get under something!  Desks, whatever’s closest…” Wanda called, a lot calmer than Darcy felt.  She was glad  _ someone _ could be calm.  Because literally no one else was.  

There was pandamonium as Jane and all the research assistants dove underneath furniture.  

“Who let those birds in here?”  called Tony from the back of the lab.  “There can’t be birds in here, they don’t have safety goggles!”

Darcy couldn’t help but roll her eyes.   

“It’s under control, Stark!”  Wanda snapped. She began to weave her magic around each and every bird, subduing and bringing them together into a group.  “We need to put them in something…” she said.  “Do you have another room or a makeshift containment chamber?”  

Tony must have nodded, because Wanda walked away, holding her hands out in front of her and taking the flock of blackbirds with her. 

Darcy didn’t see what happened after that, she was too busy wrapping her arms around her knees and rocking back and forth.  

If it was all in her head, if it was a coincidence, what the hell was that? How the hell was she going to explain  _ that _ to someone?

Wanda appeared in front of her, stooping to see her under the desk.  “Are you alright, Darcy?”  

Darcy had to think about it.  She could answer her default.   _ I’m fine. Peachy keen, jelly bean.   _

But she didn’t want to lie to Wanda.  Something about the other woman’s dark eyes and the way she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth made Darcy want to come clean.  

“No.”  

She disappeared for a second, but only to fold her legs and plop down on the floor beside Darcy.  “Would you like to talk about it,  _ draga _ ?”  

Wanda’s hand reached for hers.  Their fingers laced and Darcy felt a lump forming in her throat.   

Sighing heavily, she nodded.  

“It all started in London…”   


End file.
